Temporal Duplicates
by AEStarWars
Summary: Something strange happens in 1955, Marty and Emmett have to figure it out and solve this mystery. Later, Marty uses that mistake turned technology to do some things Temporal Duplicates Universe
1. Chapter 1: Emmett Brown

**I decided to make this story now, to cut the wait for the other two Fanfics I am planning.**

Chapter 1

November 12th 1955

9:50pm

Future site of Lyon Estates

"Burn it!" Emmett demanded through his walkie talkie

"Check!" Marty exclaimed through his walkie talkie and put the Grays Sports Almanac in a bucket.

He then took out the matches he acquired from Rich Biff's office, and burned it, and the matches changed from 'Biff's Pleasure Paradise' to 'Biff's Auto Detailing'. The teenager's eyes widened as he called Emmett

"Doc, the newspapers changed so my father's alive! So everything's changed!" Marty called out

"Mission accomplished" Emmett happily said

"Be careful! You don't wanna get struck by lightning!" Marty warned as the DeLorean was just struck by lightning "No… Doc!" Marty wanted to cry because he believed his friend to be dead, and that's when a guy with a black suit came to him

"Mr. McFly!" The guy exclaimed

"Yeah?" Marty responded

"Is your name Marty McFly?" The guy asked

"Yeah!" Marty answered

"I got something for you, a letter!" The guy exclaimed and gave Marty the letter

"A letter for me? That's impossible!" Marty exclaimed "Who the hell are you?"  
"Western Union!" The guy exclaimed and held out an umbrella

Marty read the letter and went to fetch '55 Doc, but he was stunned when he saw an unfamiliar DeLorean just standing right in front of him, and it landed

"Doc? I thought you were in 1885!" Marty exclaimed to the driver when he came out

"What? No! I was in 2025 Marty!" Emmett exclaimed

"But what about this letter?" Marty asked

Emmett read it, and was genuinely confused "Well, let's go somewhere where we can speak privately" Emmett found a abandoned house "That should supply us for now!"

Emmett and Marty entered the house, and it was still intact, and no mess, it was abandoned,they both slept until morning

"So, it says that the DeLorean is in the Delgado Mine near the Boot Hill Cemetery, we might need to blast!" Emmett planned, later that night, they did it

"Woah! I think you woke up the dead with that blast!" Marty exclaimed as they both went in, Emmett was snapping pictures on a futuristic Nikon camera.

They both talked for a while and then they saw the initials of Emmett

"Great Scott! My initials!" Emmett exclaimed

"Let's mine through it and get through this mystery" Marty was determined

They both mined and lifted up a tarp and saw the DeLorean, well, an older DeLorean, Emmett and Marty were now genuinely confused

"Hmm. Schematics to help my '55 self rebuild the DeLorean" Emmett commented

"But it's you who are rebuilding it" Marty reminded

"Yes, so it is true, the time machine getting struck by lightning somehow made a temporal duplicate of me. And so, there is one me that is now native to the 19th Century, and theres me" Emmett theorised

"Geez, I wonder what happens to you" Marty walked away by accident and hit his back foot on the side of a grave.

He backed away to not stand on the dead body at the same time see the grave

He was in shock and fear, so he exclaimed "Doc Doc!"

"What Marty? You look like you've seen a ghost" Emmett ran, to see his duplicate's grave, and not for a good reason

Emmett L. Brown

Birth: Unknown

Death: Monday September 7th 1885

Shot in the back, by Buford Tannen, over a matter of 80 Dollars

Erected in love by his beloved Clara

Emmett recited the entire grave except for the last line, he was shocked "What kind of future do you call that?"

They both went to find more about Old Emmett's future, or past, whichever way you look at it. They tried searching for articles and pictures Old Emmett, after they found out about Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen

"Doc! It could've been another Emmett Brown, did you have any relatives back in 1885?" Marty asked

"No Marty, the Browns came as the 'Von Brauns' back in 1908, they changed the name due to the breakout of World War One!" Emmett exclaimed

"Oh, hey Doc! Look at this!" Marty exclaimed

"What?" Emmett gasped at a picture of himself"It is me, all of this is true, it is my duplicate who gets back in 1885, my duplicate get's shot!"

"Not this time" Marty muttered

"What?" Emmett asked

"I am going to go back to 1885 and prevent this from happening!" Marty exclaimed

Emmett and Marty temporarily stayed at the abandoned house, and then, in November 16th 1955, 11:25 am, Emmett gave Marty a pair of cowboy clothes

"Thanks Doc! These look like something Clint Eastwood would wear!" Marty thanked

"Your welcome, you know Clint Eastwood's just an actor" Emmett tried to correct his teenager friend

"Yeah, I'm just saying that's what he will wear for his cowboy movies" Marty explained

Marty got on the DeLorean #2 (The DeLorean that got stuck in 1885), and Emmett got onto DeLorean #1 (The DeLorean that got transported to 2025)

"So, when we get there, what are you going to do?" Marty asked

"I'm going to make a makeshift lab in the cave nearby" Emmett told Marty

"So, what are we going to call the Old you and you?" Marty asked

"I will be, err… Emmett #2, since I am younger, basically?" Emmett asked

"Yes, that's good!" Marty exclaimed "And your duplicate will be Emmett #1"

So, now, that they figured out their names, they both gone to 1885, to be intercepted by Indians, Emmett drove DeLorean #1 and pushed DeLorean #2 into the cave and made them nearly dodge an arrow that would've punctured the fuel line

"Now Marty, you need to find the other me here, I'll be here, wear your boots!" Emmett exclaimed as Marty wore his boots. "And my duplicate is a blacksmith so he should have a shop, now go!"

Emmett took out the Alpha Rhythmic Sleep inducer and put a bear charging at them to sleep. He put a battery with lights in the cave, giving necessary light. Marty went and dodged a cliff, which he wouldn't be able to do if the bear was chasing him due to a lack of thinking time. He went around the cliff to a farm. Marty knocked the door

"Hello there fellow, what's your name?" A auburn haired man asked

"I'm Mart- Clint Martin Eastwood" Marty used a 'Clint Eastwood' alias

"Seamus McFly" Seamus introduced himself "Come in!" Seamus exclaimed "That's my wife, Maggie" Seamus introduced Maggie to Marty

"So, what do you want Mr…" Maggie was wondering his surname

"Eastwood" Seamus said

"Mr. Eastwood?" Maggie asked

"I want directions to a friend, Emmett Brown?" Marty asked

"Sure! I don't know where he exactly lives, but you can find him in town, just follow the railways to west" Seamus answered

"Thanks" Marty thanked and greeted farewell, and left for Emmett #1

It took a while, and he arrived to Hill Valley at 1:00 pm, after a while of walking, now, he looked at the scenery as he went into the bar, he heard a man say 'Look who just breezed in through the door!'

"Whadd'ya want, stranger?" The Bartender asked

"Uh… Can I have, water?" Marty asked

A few people laughed as the bartender gave him something "In here, we serve whiskey!"

Marty was about to drink it when he heard a kind of familiar voice coming from beside him "No Bartender! I want to see that no good cheatin' blacksmith, have you seen him?" the man asked

"No Mr. Tannen I haven't!" The bartender stammered

"Tannen? You're Mad Dog Tannen!" Marty exclaimed as he saw everyone run away

"Mad Dog! I hate that name you hear me! No one calls Mad Dog! What's your name dude?" The Tannen, Buford Tannen, asked Marty

"Mart- Eastwood, Clint Eastwood" Marty tried to look cool

"What kind of stupid name is that? But still, No One! Calls me Mad Dog!" Buford exclaimed as he pulled out a gun and Marty stood up "Dance!" Buford exclaimed and shot at Marty's feet, who dodged it

Marty was dodging all the bullets, and later, he started dancing and quietly singing 'Billy Jean', by Michael Jackson, he did a Michael Jackson-like howl and stomped on a plank, which made some spit go on Buford's clothes, and tried to shoot Marty's heart, and failed because his gun was out of bullets, and Marty ran out thanks to a suggestion from a old man. Buford and his goons captured Marty and hung him, a man shot the rope and reloaded his gun

"It can blow the fleas off a dog's back at 50 yards Tannen! And it's pointing straight at your head!" Emmett #1 exclaimed, Marty recognised him since this Emmett was sounding used to this place, and he recognised him too early for it to be Emmett #2

"You owe me money blacksmith!" Buford exclaimed

"How'dya figure?" Emmett #1 asked

"My horse threw a shoe!" Buford answered "And I figured that it was you who did that shoe, so that makes you responsible"

"Well, since you never paid me for that job that makes us even!" Doc exclaimed

"Wrong! You see I was on my horse when it threw the shoe so I got throwed off! Making me bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky Red Eye! So the way I figure, you owe me 5 dollars for the whiskey, and 75 dollars for the horse!" Buford exclaimed

"That's the 80 dollars!" Marty softly warned

"Look! If your horse threw a shoe, bring him back and i'll reshoe em!" Emmett #1 suggested

"I already shot that horse!" Buford exclaimed

"Well that's your problem Tannen!" Emmett exclaimed back

"Wrong! That's yours, so you'd better be lookin behind you when you walk! Because one day you're gonna end up with a bullet in your back!" Buford warned and left with his gang

"Doc #1!" Marty exclaimed

"Marty! I thought I gave you explicit instruction not to come back here but to go directly back to 1985!" Emmett exclaimed

"I know Doc! But I had to" Marty was interrupted

"But it's good to see you Marty!" Emmett patted Marty's shoulder and they hugged each other "Marty, why did you call me 'Doc #1'?"

"You told me to!" Marty smiled and they went to Emmett #1's shop

**Hmm… I gone through the end of one movie and to the quarter way of it's sequel in one chapter, amazing! Emmett #1 will meet Emmett #2 I assure you. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: CLARA CLAYTON_**


	2. Chapter 2: Clara Clayton

Chapter 2

**Well, this chapter is here, and note: I will be working on the theory of this story as it goes**

"Seriously Marty! What happened?" Emmett #1 asked

"I'm not telling! It might cause a paradox!" Marty exclaimed, he didn't want to reveal Emmett #2 to Emmett #1, despite it already happened the other way around

"Fine then, but I will discover this secret later!" Emmett exclaimed

"But I noticed that this photo said 'Erected in love by his beloved Clara', who is Clara?" Emmett #1 asked

"I don't know!" Marty exclaimed

A knock came on the door, and it was the Mayor, Hubert. He came to tell Emmett #1 that the new schoolteacher came, ad her name was Clayton, Clara Clayton.

"Oh! So that's who Clara was!" Marty realised

"Marty! But it's impossible for me to fall in love on first sight!" Emmett #1 exclaimed "It is scientifically impossible!"

"There's nothing to science in love Doc! Hell, when me and Jennifer met! We couldn't get our eyes off each other!" Marty exclaimed

"But, anyway, we must pick up this Clara girl, and by the way, why haven't you travelled back to 1985?" Emmett #1 asked

"I decided to supervise you until I know that you will stay alive!" Marty exclaimed "Then, I will listen to your letter"

"Ok, lets go"

Emmett #1 and Marty got on the horse carriage, and picked up Clara from the station and was going to bring her to her house when Marty asked if he could go to a nearby place for a while, he went to see Emmett #2, who built a makeshift lab out of the cave

"Marty!" Emmett #2 greeted "I have trouble!"

"What?" Marty asked

"The bear randomly woke up yesterday, and punctured the fuel line, and now, were out of gasoline!" Emmett #2 exclaimed

"Well, we do have Mr. Fusion" Marty pointed out

"Mr. Fusion powers the Flux Capacitor and the Hover Conversion, but to drive, it requires unleaded gasoline!" Emmett #2 nervously exclaimed "But I have a plan!"

"What plan?" Marty asked

"I will put the DeLorean on the tracks beside the old abandoned Silver Mine, and then we will push the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour using a train, and we will safely return to 1985 and the train will explode in Clayton Ravine!" Emmett #2 explained "Good plan?"

"Yeah, wait… didn't I hear… what Ravine?" Marty nervously asked

"Clayton Ravine" Emmett #2 answered

"Clayton…Clayton… Great Scott!" Marty exclaimed

"What?" Emmett #2 became alarmed

"The schoolteacher Emmett #1 picked up was supposed to fall into the ravine, but we indirectly saved her!" Marty exclaimed

"Well, we can't just push her into the Ravine again! So that's who Clara was, so we don't have to worry about a thing!" Emmett #2 exclaimed in realisation

"Why?" Marty asked, still worried

"She was alive in the previous timeline, and the timeline didn't tear up, so we'll be fine!" Emmett #2 exclaimed

Marty sighed in relief as he went back to Emmett #1's shop to tell him the news of what happened

"Marty! You missed what happened" Emmett #1 noted

"Well, Clara Clayton… there was a schoolteacher who fell into Clayton Ravine, about a hundred years ago" Marty noted

"Great Scott! I altered timeline! I should've never invented that damn time Machine!" Emmett #1 exclaimed

"But, I figured that Clara was saved also in the previous timeline, so were safe!" Marty told Emmett #2's theory to Emmett #1

"You're probably right!" Emmett #1 exclaimed

Later, Marty and Emmett #1 were playing with a train set when Clara came along. She wanted Emmett #1 to fix a telescope, Emmett #1 and Clara were slowly falling in love, but Marty didn't mind since Emmett #2 existed. Later that night, they went to a event that presented the clock on the Clock Tower that will be struck by lightning in 1955. Marty and Emmett #1 took a photo and they went to enjoy the festivities.

"You look very… beautiful" Emmett #1 commented Clara as he thought he saw a…clone or twin of him hiding behind the bush, he ignored it and went to dance with Clara and Emmett #2 ran out of the city from his hiding place

"Hey, boy!" A Salesman called Marty "Y'wanna try this Colt Peacemaker?"

"No thanks!" Marty exclaimed "Hey Doc! Wait… Doc can dance?"

"Hey, Funny Boy!" The Salesman called again "I just said that you had the chance to try this gun! Surely you're not afraid to do something that a baby can do?"

"I'm not afraid of nothin'!" Marty exclaimed in cowboy slang as he came down the stairs

Marty shot the gun the man gave him and missed, the salesman laughed as he done another try, he shot all of the targets in ten seconds and the salesman was stunned. He walked to the refreshments area and talked to his ancestors for a bit until he saw a commotion

"Maybe I'll take the lady down as well!" Buford Tannen exclaimed

"No! Damn you Tannen!" Emmett #1 exclaimed

"No! I damn you! I damn you to hell!" Buford's gun got hit by a pie plate and Emmett's hat only got hit, and saw Marty "You! You think you can just hit me with a pie plate?"

"Well, just leave my friends alone!" Marty exclaimed and tried to leave

"What'tya, yellow?" Buford asked Marty slowly turned around as Buford said "Yeah, that's right, yellow belly"  
"Nobody, calls me yellow, nobody!" Marty breathed out

"So let's finish it, right here!" Buford exclaimed

One of his goons came up "Err… Not now Buford! The Marshalls got our guns!"

"Ok, let's say we'll finish this tomorrow!" Buford exclaimed

"Err… tomorrow, were robbing the Pine City Stage" The same goon noted

"Monday! What about Monday?" Buford asked

"Monday… yeah Monday be fine, you kill'm on Monday" The three goons nodded

"Ok, I'll be back with this in Monday! We'll finish it then!" Buford exclaimed

"When? High Noon?" Marty asked

"I do my killing before breakfast! 7'o clock!" Buford exclaimed

"8'o Clock! I do my killing after breakfast" Marty bargained

"Alright! Break it up!" Marshall Strickland exclaimed "What are you up to Tannen?"

"Nothing to do with the law!" Buford answered

"In this party, everything's to do with the law!" Strickland exclaimed

"No, it's just a personal argument, with me, and Eastwood" Buford objected

"If I catch you doing any more brawling it's fifteen days in the County Jail!" Strickland exclaimed and Buford left "Come on guys, this is a party, have some fun!" The party continued and Marty tried to leave, but Seamus wanted to talk to him

"You could've just walked away and no one could've noticed" Seamus told the brave young man

"He reminds me of poor Martin McFly" Maggie noted

"Aye" Seamus agreed

"Who" Marty asked

"Me brother, Martin McFly" Seamus sadly answered

"You had a brother named Martin McFly" Marty was shocked at the name

"Had a brother, Martin lived his way, his rules, his live. Poor Martin got stabbed by a bowie knife back at Nevada. Never did Martin consider the future" Seamus recounted

"Surely you're considering the future" Maggie told the young man and the McFly family of the 19th Century left

"I think of it all the time" Marty happily muttered

Marty and Emmett #2 talked for a while behind the saloon, where almost no one goes and Emmett #2 sneaked out. Marty then went home with Emmett #1 to sleep. He went to sleep, thinking about how Emmett #2 will react when he finally reveals the thing he did in the party

**Chapter 2, finally here and done! I think it's a bit shorter than Chapter 1 but who cares! Tomorrow, I will update Fall of the Chosen One because I have a big chapter planned for Resurrection of the Father with a lot of foreshadowing. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: BUFORD TANNEN_**


	3. Chapter 3: Troubles

Chapter 3

**Has anyone here seen Ninjago?**

Martin Seamus McFly, or Clint Martin Eastwood in this time period, woke up from his mattress and went to his gun, he rehearsed some lines in front of the mirror until he went out, and saw Emmett #1 standing and smelling… something, whatever it was he put it back quickly. Marty was then hounded by a few men until all of them gone away, one of them asking for a suit.

"Ah, Nice Morning, isn't it?" Emmett #1 asked

"Yeah! Very good morning!" Marty exclaimed

"Marty look at the grave!" Emmett #1 told Marty to, who did

"It's erased!" Marty exclaimed "That means you're not going to die!"

"But only my name is erased, that doesn't make any sense!" Emmett #1 noted

Then, a man interrupted them, and took measurements, he explained that the odds were two to one against Marty (which it wasn't, it was 2.1164 to 1), so both of the time travellers kept talking.

"So, it might not be me who dies, it might be you!" Emmett #1 exclaimed "This photo dictates what might happen if the events of today lead up to tomorrow!" Emmett exclaimed

"Yeah, but we'll be gone by then!" Marty exclaimed back

"Marty! That's only in theory! What if the train get's delayed?" Emmett #1 asked

Marty's voice grew darker "But if he wants trouble, he's gonna get it! I mean, he said the word!"

"Marty! You can't lose your judgement just because someone said that word! That's what get's you into that accident in the future!" Emmett #1 shut his mouth after realising what he just said

"Doc! What is it with my future, what is wrong with my future?" Marty asked

"Marty, we have many choices in life, I gotta do what I gotta do and you gotta do what you gotta do" Emmett #1 left after that

Marty and Emmett #1 did their normal 1885 stuff for the rest of the day, and then, it became night and Marty went to Emmett #2, to tell him what happened that morning, he went to the lab to see all his futuristic lab equipment gone, and saw a note attached to the cave wall, it said that Emmett #2 was in

"Yo! Doc!" Marty exclaimed

"Marty! So, how's it going with my duplicate?" Emmett #2 asked

"So, you picked up some 1985 clothes?" Marty asked, looking at Emmett #2's clothes

"Yes, my future clothes got bloodied, unfortunately, but they're in my lab back home" Emmett #2 explained

"Anyway, do we have to use the Monday Train?" Marty asked

"Yes, why?" Emmett #2 asked

"The name on the grave is erased, but the potential corpse could be me, due to y'know" Marty told the Scientist

"Great Scott! This is horrible, and we can't leave now due to my Duplicate's life being in danger, still!" Emmett #2 exclaimed

"Now what?" Marty asked

"You will be forced to stay here until the situation with Buford is solved, that's what!" Emmett #2 exclaimed, annoyed

Now, the duel will happen the next day and Marty was forced to go to the duel, now he will have to save himself and Emmett #1.

**Sorry I was one day late guys! Sorry! But there was some travel difficulties day before yesterday and I spent most of yesterday getting used to going back to school! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE FINAL DUEL_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Duel and Back Home

Chapter 4

**I originally planned to name the chapters out of Characters, but look what happened, well, it's the return to the Characters.**

Marty woke up, but was tired anyway. He was sleeping in the normal place for 1885 since he couldn't sleep near the DeLorean with Emmett #2. Marty walked out and saw Emmett #1 walking around with Clara. Marty and Emmett #1 talked for a while until Marty went to the Saloon with the older version of his mentor. Marty was a bit disillusioned until Buford came along. Marty tried to forfeit, and when he had two choices, when he tried to go to Buford, then his fake name came along, and when he tried to escape, Emmett's name came along. So Marty took both of his friends and went through the back door. Clara and Emmett got trapped Buford's gang and Marty attached a stove plate to his chest in one minute.

"Well, I want someone to shoot today, so if it isn't going to be Eastwood, then it's you" Buford aimed his gun at Emmett #1

"Right here Tannen!" Marty exclaimed

Marty and Buford only heard their boots stomping the ground. They both put back their guns at their belts.

"Draw!" Buford aimed his gun at Marty

"I thought we could settle this like men!" Marty lied, trying to anger Buford

It worked "Well, you thought wrong, dude!"

Buford shot Marty in the chest. And Marty quickly lied down on the ground, Buford went to shoot Marty again, but the 'dead' body reanimated and kicked Buford's gun away from him, Buford went to punch Marty, and then his hand hit the stove cover. Marty then used the stone cover to hit Buford into the grave that was in Marty's picture and then he fell into a wagon full of Manure.

Emmett #1 came out of his hiding spot with Clara. Then Marty heard a train.

"Great Scott!" Marty exclaimed and took his gun from a kid, and then gave it to Seamus "Goodbye!"

"Adios!" Emmett #1 exclaimed in Spanish, but then he followed Marty, getting suspicious

Marty rode towards the place where Emmett #2 stood and they both stopped the train by pretending they are high jackers and took the train to right behind the DeLorean.

"I'll miss this place!" Marty commented

"Likewise, but 1985 is our home!" Emmett #2 noted

"Hey!" Emmett #1 exclaimed

"Great Scott!" Emmett #2 exclaimed

"Emmett? Why is there two of you?" Clara asked

"Well…" Marty tried to explain, but his voice failed him

"We, by that I mean me and Marty, are time travellers from 1985, and the thing in front of the train is the Time Machine" Emmett #1 explained and turned to Emmett #2 "Have you ever been in a Mental Asylum?"  
"No, despite my alternate self was in 1985A, I am a Temporal Duplicate of you who got transported to 2025 instead of 1885, I found out about your existence when I came to 1955 to pick Marty up" Emmett #2 recounted "My DeLorean is in 1985, but the DeLorean you put in the Delgado Mine has a ripped fuel line, so we have to use a train"

"Oh, so you're trying to go back, I'll help, I wish you godspeed, both of you! Come on!" Emmett #1 ordered

Marty and Emmett #2 sat on the DeLorean. Emmett#1 and Clara were driving the train. Both pairs of people had one walkie talkie. Emmett #1 hooted the train twice. Clara sat down on a chair, seeing that she was not needed, then. Emmett #1 put the presto logs.

The train sped and the green log exploded. Emmett #1 then took Clara and opened a door of the train, which was near enough for Marty to see. Clara was too scared to jump out.

"Now! I need you to jump!" Emmett #1 instructed

"I can't!" Clara exclaimed, afraid

Marty saw the scene and wanted to give Emmett #1 the hoverboard. Emmett #1 said yes and Marty opened the gull wing door. Emmett #1 went outside the train and clung to some pipes on it. Marty almost hit a wood barrier. They were lucky and Marty then released the Hoverboard. Emmett #1 took it and got Clara off the train

The DeLorean reached 88 miles per hour and travelled forward in time to 1985, October 27th 1985, 11:10 am to be precise. Marty waved at a few people. Emmett #2 and Marty then stopped and they saw a train rushing at then. Marty and Emmett jumped out from both sides of the DeLorean and DeLorean #2 was destroyed

"Well Doc! It's destroyed" Marty noted "Just like you wanted"

"Now we need to clean up this mess, go to Jennifer!" Emmett #2 exclaimed

Marty obliged as Emmett #2 went to clean up DeLorean #2, which was scattered everywhere. Emmett nearly was broken to tears when he saw the photo of Emmett and Marty torn in half. But he cleaned it up and took it to his Emmett Brown Enterprises Truck. Emmett #2 promised himself he would rebuild DeLorean #2, for Emmett #1's sake. Then, he saw two trucks, and the black one looked familiar.

'Of course! The October 27th Crash!' Emmett #2 thought as Marty's truck reared back and didn't crash. Emmett #2 took out a photo of Marty in 2015. But now, the person in it changed from the look of an old, grey, tired man in a bad looking house to a energetic, brown haired man with brown hair winning a prize. Emmett #2 happily smiled as Marty and Jennifer came to him

"I take it you cleaned up the mess?" Marty asked

"Yup, and thank god you learnt your lesson!" Emmett #2 exclaimed

"I wonder if Doc #1 will come back, just to visit" Marty wondered aloud

Then, all the train gates closed and Emmett #2 stood back. A train appeared and Emmett #1 opened the gate and saw Marty. Emmett #1, Emmett #2, Marty and Jennifer had a hearty conversation before the train lifted up. And the train travelled 88 miles per hours and all of them heard the three sonic booms.

**This is not the End, there is about a few chapters left. Oh yeah! And this is the only story for this universe. Excluding that Dimension Travel Story I am planning, this is the only story for this universe. Au Revoir. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: A GIFT FOR LORRAINE BAINES_**


	5. Chapter 5: Calvin Marty Klein

Chapter 5

**Hello again! I decided that I will write two situations before moving on to the ending. This is the first one**

May 16th 1986, 11:02 am

Marty woke up, and he moved slowly. It was two days since he had the adventures of rescuing Emmett Brown #2 of 1986 from a prison in 1931, the teen had a lot of adventures after that, like meeting Citizen E.L. Brown, from 1986B and a lot of things after that. He heard the bed creaking as he stood up and walked towards the place where he heard his mother, Lorraine and father, George, happily talking

"I wonder where Calvin is" Lorraine wondered aloud and Marty hid

"I dunno, he's a great guy though" George complimented Calvin, who was Marty, who grinned

"I wish he was with us, if he could live in Hill Valley with us, I don't love him much, but I wish he was still our friend" Lorraine wished

"Me too" George seconded

Marty went to a thought before eating breakfast with his family, and then went to Dr. Emmett Brown's (Emmett #2's) Garage. Emmett always lived in the garage since he didn't marry like his 1896 counterpart. Marty talked to Emmett about what George and Lorraine told each other

"Well, your lucky! I developed a feature that will be able to send temporal duplicates of you to different times, like for example" Emmett paused and opened the DeLorean doors "You are the first test subject for this, so it may… fluctuate, possibly"

"Am I going to die?" Marty asked

"No No No No No! This feature happened before with the case of two me's!" Emmett exclaimed

"Oh, I get it!" Marty told the old man

"Good, so, I will temporally duplicate you to arrive in 1956, June 1st 1956 to be exact" Emmett noted

"Yeah!" Marty exclaimed

Emmett typed in the destinations, one arriving for early morning June 1st 1956, another arriving one minute after. Marty drove the DeLorean to 88 Miles Per Hour and left and the entire timeline faded. From all times since June First Nineteen Fifty Six. The timeline restored to it's normal state after a while, processing all the things of the newest timeline where Calvin Klien stayed in the 1950's while Marty existed in the 1980's.

But, let's talk in the point of view in Chronological Order, which starts at June First 1956

Marty Seamus McFly, or Calvin Marty Brown Klien, walked around the bustling town and went to Lou's Café. There, he saw Lorraine and George (18 years old). George had black hair, but he seemed lot taller than his 1955 self, granted, he was the size of his 1985 self, but looked more like his 1955 self.

"Hey!" Marty said in the almost empty café

"Calvin! err…." Lorraine exclaimed shocked

"Marty!" George greeted

"Yes, it's me!" Calvin confessed "But I think I'll go by my first name"

"Got that Calvin!" George exclaimed "Me and my friends missed you!"

"I thought so! Anyway, I'll go see Uncle Doc first, but don't tell anyone I'm here until I say so" Calvin instructed

Then, Calvin left for Riverside Drive, with the DeLorean, it was a bad move, but almost no one noticed, so Calvin was lucky. He parked the DeLorean in front of 56'Emmett's mansion. Marty got a sense of nostalgia as he went back to reality and knocked the door, to see a blonde Emmett Brown standing in front of him. Calvin came in the mansion.

"Marty?" Emmett asked

"Calvin" Calvin corrected

"Wait… Calvin? Who are you?" Emmett asked, clearly not understanding

"I used to be Marty, but I decided to stay in this time period" Calvin corrected

"What about that futuristic music you really love?" Emmett asked

"I decided I'd stay here" Calvin answered "And now, it'd be too risky to go back to the future"  
"Why?" Emmett asked

"No man should know too much of their own destiny" Calvin quoted

"Fine, I'll find out later" Emmett grumbled

Calvin told Emmett if he could live with the scientist, which he said yes, so Marty moved a few futuristic, at least for the 1950's stuff. It took a day, but it was worth it. Calvin went to sleep, knowing it would be a good 1950's life.

**Sorry for a short chapter, but I was busy mostly, with my dad visiting and all. I'll actually have 4 chapters left until the end of this story and universe. For me, a Completed Universe will be when the potential for more Major Stories will be all used. ****_NEXT STORY: CALVIN AND FRIENDS_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Parker Family

Chapter 6

**Seriously? Every time I write a Back to the Future Fanfiction, it ends up being seven chapters! Wait… this might be eight, and I am a poet… and I don't even know it.**

Martin Seamus McFly, or now Calvin Martin Brown Klein, now woke up from his bed in 1640 Riverside Drive.

It was now June 2nd 1956, and Calvin walked down, he felt the wooden stairs on his feet, and then heard some sizzling.

"Yo! Uh… Uncle Doc! What are we having?" Calvin asked

"Mart… Calvin! We are having sandwiches!" Emmett answered

The sandwiches were made of bread slices, of course. Inside, there was lettuce, tomatoes and meat. Calvin ate it with joy, he liked the 30-ish year old Emmett. Calvin wore his new clothes, it included a grey trench suit and grey pants. He also had a belt and black shoes on his feet.

Calvin walked outside and had to walk to town, since Emmett didn't have enough money to afford a car, well he had, but the Flux Capacitor needed saving up money. He went to Lou's Café and saw Biff eating. George was sitting beside Biff with Lorraine beside George

"About that issue with you and Biff" Calvin sceptically told George

"Oh! Calvin! He apologised, and his gang left him, so there's no purpose of him being a bully" George explained

"And, I'm sorry for how I acted, I realised that you were only defending yourself" Biff apologised

"It's okay, unless you bully my friends again!" Calvin exclaimed, nodding at George and Lorraine

Calvin already knew that Biff goes back to his old ways after 1984 after his wife divorced, and Calvin was determined to prevent that, but he was aware of the paradox nonetheless. Calvin sat next to Lorraine. As he did, he got new memories, about his second trip to 1955, he now remembered Biff being nicer to young Biff than in the timeline before

George broke the silence "I was invited to my father's friend, Danny Parker's house, y'wanna come Calvin?"

"Sure! I'll ask my uncle about that first" Calvin answered

"I'd like to come too!" Lorraine exclaimed

"Me too!" Biff said, stunning everyone

"What?" Calvin asked

"Yes, I said so" Biff rolled his eyes

George was about to say something, but Calvin stopped him "Sure! The more the merrier!"

"Really?" George whispered "But…"

"How are we going to change him, without letting him experience some tests?" Calvin whispered back, in reality, Calvin knew that this would be one of the events that led Biff to being mean again

So, Calvin got a 'yes' from Emmett, who Calvin instructed to act like he was really his nephew, because of his 'can't go back' thing. Emmett of this era still didn't know about the Temporal Duplicates. When Emmett and Calvin talked about Emmett #1, Calvin had to pretend like Emmett #1 was an old man who died long before he was born.

Calvin then got suited for the visit, and even Emmett decided to come along. So, the people who were going to the Parkers were Lorraine, George, Biff, Calvin and Emmett. Emmett picked them all up and they went there. Emmett talked with Danny Parker. George, Lorraine and Biff hung out with Danny Parker Jr. Calvin just looked around, and he was eating when a girl came up to him. The auburn girl looked like Jennifer back in 1986, but she had blue eyes instead of green ones.

"Hi" Calvin greeted, and bowed a bit

"Hi, I'm Mary Parker, you must be the visitor around here" The girl introduced herself

"Mar-Calvin Klein" Calvin nodded

"So, Calvin, what brings you here to our fine town?" Mary asked

"Oh, I just moved here, I visited here once, last year" Calvin noted

Mary and Calvin looked into each other's eyes, they were roughly the same colour. Each of them couldn't hear anything else, they were only focused on each other's eyes.

"Calvin!" Calvin heard a voice and turned around, it was Lorraine

"Lorraine! How's George doing?" Calvin asked

"You know him?" Mary asked

"Mary! So good to see you! Yes, he's a friend" Lorraine answered

Calvin and Mary talked to each other for a while. Calvin told half-truths when something was asked about something that would relate to time travel ultimately. Calvin left with the others at night. Mary was in fact, Danny Parker Jr's cousin.

"Uh, Mary, you look distant" Danny Jr. noted

"I love Calvin!" Mary confessed

**Yup, next chapter will take place in 1958, two years after when this chapter takes place, Bye! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: MARY AND CALVIN_**


	7. Chapter 7: Hard Terms

Chapter 7

**Hello! What's this? Yeah… you got it right! Another Temporal Duplicates Chapter. This will be the last 1950's adventures chapter, until the end of the 1930's adventures chapters.**

It's been two years since Calvin arrived in Hill Valley. For the past two years, Calvin had been going behind the back of his 'uncle', Emmett Brown. Ever since December 1956, where George planned to go to college.

Calvin gone to Emmett and asked if he could go to college. Emmett gave Calvin a blunt 'no'. Because Calvin was altering time 'too much' and he didn't want his 'nephew' to make something of himself. So in the process. George, Lorraine and Biff were only allowed to visit ever month and Mary was banned from even talking to Calvin.

Now, the friendship between Calvin and Emmett was strained. George and his friends were talking in a restaurant, all except for Calvin. The restaurant was big and mostly white, it had the same structure of Lou's Café, but bigger and there were tables with chairs.

"I wonder where Calvin is?" George asked

"I think his uncle Doctor Brown restricted him again" Mary answered

"Yeah, all the old crackpot does now is limit him" Biff noted

"Doctor Brown is not an 'old crackpot' Biff!" Mary exclaimed "Well, at least you guys can visit him! I am completely banned from even touching him!"

"Yeah, that's harsh! Even from the standards my unchanged grandma!" Biff exclaimed

Biff, was in fact, nice first because of his grandma, who changed due to seeing the error in her ways due to Biff from 2015. So Biff became nicer, but he was becoming mean again, but then Calvin showed up. That's when Calvin himself entered the restaurant.

"Calvin?" George asked

"Don't tell my uncle I'm here" Calvin sat at the table the friends were

"Ok! We won't!" Lorraine agreed and everyone nodded their heads

Calvin talked to them for a while until Emmett bursted in through the door and Calvin got nervous

"Where?" Calvin asked

"Hide under the table!" Mary whispered and Calvin hid under the table, with people making sure he's successfully hidden

"Where is my nephew?" Emmett asked George

"Uh… nowhere!" George exclaimed

"Move your legs, Lorraine!" Emmett requested

Lorraine didn't accept, so Emmett demanded, she moved her legs and Emmett saw Calvin

"Young man! You are coming home with me this instant!" Emmett demanded

"Fine!" Calvin grumbled

Emmett dragged Calvin back to his mansion.

Calvin was very distraught then. He looked at Emmett sadly

"I don't know why you want to alter time! It could create a paradox!" Emmett exclaimed

"You don't know! Oh wait… you don't, and if I tell you, it could create a paradox!" Calvin shot

"I'm pretty sure it won't!" Emmett shot back "Tell me!"

"I can't, it's a frightening experience!" Calvin exclaimed "You don't know any of this!"

Emmett felt his left hand make contact with Calvin's left cheek as a loud sound came out. Calvin's left cheek went red and the teenager ran to his room. Emmett became very embarrassed, what on earth possessed him to slap Calvin in the face.

Calvin gone to his room and cried in his bed, his room was filled with 80's posters and there was a guitar, but Calvin didn't care for any of those right that moment. He cried.

"Why does Doc make it hard for me to live here!?" Calvin asked "How could he? I only spent about three years with him and he argued with me most of the time! If only!" Calvin smirked as he ran to the rooftop and gone to the edge

"Goodbye, cruel world" Calvin softly breathed, he got very scared as he closed his eyes, and started sweating, he hiccuped and a gust of wind hit him.

"Don't jump!" Calvin heard a feminine voice shout, he saw his friends at the bottom

"Why are you doing this?!" George screamed

"You made me realise my mistakes! Realise yours!" Biff exclaimed

Emmett went out to see all the commotion and saw Calvin stand on the brick roof of his mansion, he became very scared and realised that he was too pressuring on Calvin. Emmett went up

"Calvin! I'm sorry for restricting you!" Emmett shouted behind Calvin

"Sorry?" Calvin asked

"Yes, I will talk about it once we get off this roof!" Emmett exclaimed

"FINE!" Calvin screamed and followed Emmett to the main room

Emmett took Calvin there, the main room looked as neat as ever, the small TV was off and the fireplace was still having it's flame. Emmett and Calvin sat on a few sofas.

"What made you act that way?" Emmett asked  
"I… I just wanted to go to college and you didn't let me, so I became jealous" Calvin confessed

Calvin told the story from his point of view, why he was jealous and Emmett restricting him just made it worse. When he finished, Calvin cried.

"Oh… Calvin… I'm so sorry, from the depth of my heart!" Emmett exclaimed

"I… forgive you" Calvin apologised

"You can visit your friends whenever you want, and I give permission to date Mary Parker, you always seemed to love her!" Emmett slyly smirked

George, Lorraine, Biff and Mary, the ones who were watching gasped at the last lines. Mary mostly, she was now determined to reveal her feelings too. Calvin went out of the mansion and saw his friends.

"Finally!" Calvin exclaimed "I'm free!"

"Finally! We don't have to hide you anymore!" Biff chuckled

Calvin rolled his eyes. Biff, Lorraine and George stepped back as Mary revealed her true feelings for Calvin, who returned them back and all ended with a long kiss.

**The End for the Calvin times without Marty, next chapter, Calvin and Mary will already be married with kids, Camille Klein, a girl born in 1966 and Calvin Jr., a boy born in 1968. Also, after I completed writing this chapter, I changed my clothes, and I wore Calvin Klein underwear, and when I came out of the bathroom, I realised it and well... Oh the irony! The freaking irony! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: MARTY AND CALVIN JR._**


	8. Chapter 8: Marty's Birthday

Chapter 8

**This Chapter takes place in 1985, June 20th. Marty's Birthday. Check out my new Character bios in the description of my author page, there, you will see the details for Calvin Jr. and Camille.**

Calvin Klein, 47 years old. He took Marty and his son, Calvin Jr. to a restaurant. The same place where his 'uncle', Emmett found him the same day he set Calvin free.

It was 6:00 in the evening, a perfect time to celebrate birthdays

"Why did you bring us here?" Marty asked

"Yeah dad! I wanna go to Pizza Hut!" Calvin Jr. exclaimed

"This was a pivotal place in my life, and plus, both of your parents used to hang around here!" Calvin exclaimed

"Yes, yes. We heard the story a lot of times!" Marty exclaimed

Cliff and his thugs came into the restaurant. Calvin sighed, didn't Biff keep the Tannens in line. Calvin practically reformed Biff, the day after Emmett apologised to Calvin. He put the smell away from Biff's car. And they drove to the lake. Now, Calvin and his friends were happy and married. Despite Biff's wife, Mary Beatrice, divorced with Biff.

George and Lorraine married each other in 1962. Calvin and Mary married in 1965, that's when Mary finally knew about the Time Machine and she kept the secret and only told it to those who already knew.

David McFly was born in 1963, then both Linda McFly and Camille Klein were born in 1966. Then came Calvin Klein Jr. and Marty. Linda and Camille were good friends with each other and Calvin Jr. and Marty the same.

Camille looked like Jennifer, except she had blue eyes and brown hair. Calvin Jr. and Marty looked exactly the same, except for their eyes. Calvin Jr. had brown eyes and Marty had slate blue.

Today was Marty's birthday. Calvin was very excited this year, despite he knew that Marty will react badly to the fact that Calvin and him are the same person, except temporally duplicated. Calvin thought for a while, he might want to live in the 1930's. Then he would have to take the Sonny Crockett alias he did oh so long ago. He then realised that if he did it now, he would have to arrive in 1952, and that would complicate things, maybe he will ask Marty after the Calvin duplicating business is done. But anyway, this year, he will be able to tell the Time Machine to someone else that are not his relatives, not even Calvin Jr. knew, and he never intended to until October 27th.

But Calvin couldn't wait to tell the kids about the Time Machine, since they were both Temporal Figures. Which meant they were avid time travellers somewhere in their lives.

Calvin still had the DeLorean that time travelled him to 1956, unaltered and in good condition, but he will show it after Marty temporally duplicated himself, and honestly, he wants to see what happened from another point of view.

Now, he just wanted to focus on Marty's last birthday without a time machine. One month later would be Calvin Jr.'s. Calvin Jr. was born in August 21st 1968. Calvin wanted to enjoy it all in the white walls of the restaurant he was in.

"Hey, dad, are you alright?" Calvin Jr. asked, Marty nodded, sharing his concern

"Yeah… just been in a trace of thoughts" Calvin answered

"You look… distant… lately" Marty noted, this time, Calvin Jr. nodded

"Yeah… It was 30 years since I came here" Calvin lied

"Maybe" Marty said as he looked left "Oh! Here's the waitress!"

"Hello Calvin!" The waiter greeted

"Hello Ann!" Calvin greeted back

Annie Derringer was a slim girl with blonde hair, she was wearing a waitress dress. She had auburn straight hair and fair skin. She knew Calvin and his friends, but she wasn't in their group. She adored Marty and Calvin Jr.

Calvin noted his wife talking to Jennifer, who was the girlfriend of Marty. Though Jennifer couldn't decide between Marty and Calvin Jr. Since they were so similar. Only the fact that Marty enjoyed music and Calvin Jr. enjoyed sports. Calvin Jr. was the more physical one, not in bullying, but in strength. Calvin was proud for his son.

Calvin ordered one large pizza. Mary and Jennifer came in. Mary sat beside Calvin and Jennifer sat beside Marty.

"Hello!" Calvin greeted the two

"Hi!" Jennifer greeted back and looked at Marty "Happy birthday Marty!"

"Thanks!" Marty exclaimed

Annie came in and told Calvin that Doctor Brown wants him, Calvin went to leave as he looked at the ones he was sitting with

"Mary, this might be 'important'" Calvin said

Mary knew of the time machine, and so she followed Calvin

"Can I come?" Marty asked, all three of them wanted to see who they call 'Doc'

"No, Doctor Brown said only Mary and Calvin can come!" Annie exclaimed

"Fine!" Calvin Jr. grumbled, he hated the 'secret experiments'

Calvin and Mary took their car, a DeLorean Time Machine, disguised as a normal car to Emmett's lab. Calvin parked the DeLorean in front of Emmett's house and went in. Emmett finally knew of the Temporal Duplicates, and honestly, he thought the experience was exciting. Being able to talk to yourself without altering time, but he knew the risks.

Emmett's house looked exactly like the mansion burned in 1962, but it was smaller, and the garage was set in the same position as it was from the mansion.

"Ah! Nephew, Niece in law! Come in!" Emmett pulled both of them in the door "I wanted to show you… this!" Emmett exclaimed as he pulled out a DeLorean from the garage

"Well, it's a DeLorean!" Calvin noted

"The DeLorean that is yet to be… that!" Emmett exclaimed as he pointed to Calvin's DeLorean

"No! No! No! My DeLorean is another completely different DeLorean, that DeLorean gets destroyed… I can't give too many details" Calvin exclaimed

Marty, Jennifer and Calvin Jr. then walked in, they didn't hear everything, but he saw the DeLorean

"Hey Doc! Woah! Is that a DeLorean?!" Calvin Jr. asked

"Yup! But we didn't want you guys to see this!" Calvin exclaimed

"Now to park the DeLorean back into the garage, it's 10:20 pm!" Emmett exclaimed

"And you need to go home!" Calvin ordered Marty

"Yes Sir!" Marty did a mock salute, making everyone laugh as he left

Mary tucked Calvin Jr. to bed. Camille came home right then and immediately fell asleep due to Calvin's orders, who slept in his room with Mary. Emmett always slept in the garage, so it was technically the Klein House.

**I'm done! Next Chapter will be Calvin having to explain to Marty why everyone thought Marty was 'Calvin'. The next chapter will take place right after Chapter 4. ****_Next Chapter: Chapter 4.5, Calvin Timeline_**


	9. Chapter 4 and a half: Calvin and Marty

Chapter 4.5

**I have officially created a chapter that takes place before the last chapter, or even the one before that or even the one before that, or especially the one before THAT!**

"The future is whatever you make it! And make it a good one, all three of you!" Emmett #1 exclaimed and then mumbled

Emmett #1 activated the Hover Conversion and sped up to 88 Miles per hour back to his own time. Marty was now outraged, now that he came back to 1985, he needed explanations. He exclaimed that out loud

"What explanations?" Emmett #2 sharply asked

"About Calvin Klein, not that fashion designer, but your nephew!" Marty exclaimed and ran

"Uh… oh!" Emmett #2 exclaimed

"What, and why were there two of you?" Jennifer asked

"Well, it's a long story… it all starts like this" Emmett started

Meanwhile, Calvin, Mary and their son and daughter were talking to each other when Marty burst in through the door.

"Oh… Hi Marty" Calvin nervously greeted, this was the day. Calvin turned to his family and ordered everyone to leave them "I knew you would ask me that!"

"Ask you what?" Marty loudly asked

"Temporal Duplicates" Calvin answered

"You… knew" Marty was shocked

"Take a seat" Calvin ordered, Marty refused "Sit Down!"

Marty took a seat and laughed "You sound like Rich Biff!"

"Yeah… I bet I did!"

"What about the explanation?"

"I'm you!"

"What?"

"I'm you… a Temporal Duplicate of you… it all started on May 16th 1986, when my parents, were talking about how life would be if they had Calvin Klein around"

"So you gave it to them! I understand now! Sorry for my outburst! And yeah… I guess you only had Jennifer and no best friends!"

"Exactly, I didn't have Calvin Jr!"

"What about Mom and Dad… and Biff?"

"Mom and Dad were the basically the same, but Biff… oh ho! He was mean!"

"I'd guess, Biff seems to owe a lot to you!"

"Yes he does! And I can recall what you will do after you get out of here!"

"So can I come to you for advice?"

"I will give advice like a normal person!"

"Fine!"

"Talk finished?" Mary asked "And honestly, I go kinda creeped when Calvin told me he was one generation younger than me! But he isn't, in a certain way"

"My thoughts exactly!" Marty exclaimed "Anyway, does Calvin Jr. know?"

"Not yet… but we should explain it to him" Calvin answered

"Explain what?" Calvin Jr. asked

"About… Time Travel" Marty answered

"What?" Calvin Jr. asked

"Let me explain it to you!" Calvin exclaimed and told the entire story, from the original 1985 to the newest 1985

**Sorry for short chapter again! Sorry! There's no harm in spoilers, so… Marty from 1994 Temporally Duplicates himself, to 1939 and becomes Sonny Crockett. But in this universe, Arthur McFly won't know of the Time Machine. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: SONNY CROCKETT AND EMMETT BROWN_**


	10. Chapter 9: Plans of 1931

Chapter 9

**Sorry for lateness**

**I probably need a new schedule, since my school work is continuing to increase, making my chapters rushed.**

**Well, I decided fully, after this story, there will be NO SEQUELS to this story, since I am writing all needed in this story. I only wrote this for my Back to The Future Dimension Travel Story**

**I will write three dimension travel stories, one Star Wars, one Back to the Future and one Lego Ninjago**

Calvin sighed as he watched Marty and Calvin Jr. played Super Mario Bros. on the NES. It was a long time since he played video games.

They were in Emmett's house. The walls were yellowed, but they were beautiful white. The floors were real wood, and so were the doors. The floor was a dark brown, while the doors were more yellowish. Marty and Calvin Jr. were playing NES, there was a wood shelf, and there was a 1985 Sony TV over the small wood shelf, and in the only rack of the shelf was the NES, there were two NES controllers connected to it, the first one was being held by Calvin Jr., since he owned the NES that they were playing on, and Marty with the second.

But anyway, the day was October 14th 1986, exactly six months from the adventures to 1931. Marty actually expressed a like to the 1930's. Calvin smirked, wondering if there will be a newer timeline where Sonny Crockett is still hanging out with his uncle. Little did he know that what he wondered was true.

Marty, who was playing as Luigi, got a fire flower. Calvin Jr. cheered, and they ran their characters a bit until they saw Bowser.

Bowser chucked axes at Mario and Luigi. Mario jumped and then got onto the moving platform, Luigi used his fire flower power up to chuck flames at Bowser, who turned into a grey goomba and fell into the lava.

"I was just about to go to the axe on the end of the bridge!" Calvin Jr. playfully smacked Marty's right arm

"Well, you should've gotten the fire flower instead then!" Marty smirked

"Marty reminds me of myself!" Calvin laughed, remising the irony

"Well, you were me. Hey! I wonder what would happen if there was another Temporal Duplicate of me!" Marty wondered aloud

"He'd be either Sonny Crockett, or Clint Eastwood!" Calvin Jr. noted

"And if you did it, you'd be Michael Corleone!" Marty chuckled

In fact, in the latest timeline, Calvin Jr. also went with Marty to 1931. They both got stuck in 1986A, where no paradoxes or dissapearings happened, so that supported the claim that Emmett Brown and the Kleins went out of town with alternate Marty. Biff also was in the crime family, wanting to beat up Marty too, so all of them guessed that Biff failed to reform, or alternate Calvin didn't try at all.

Then, they did the same thing as the original timeline, then 1986B came, but with one major difference in their adventure. Calvin Jr. started disappearing there, since there was no Temporal Duplication Technology for obvious reasons. The entire adventure went on, but Calvin Jr. had to stay in the DeLorean the whole time since it was getting serious, so that cancelled the bringing the DeLorean to the Expo, but Citizen Brown still took the Time Machine to tests. When Marty and Citizen Brown had the breaking out, Calvin somehow stopped disappearing.

So Marty and Calvin Jr. went to the expo, since they were both safe enough. The same things happened, except that Calvin Jr. told Marty that Emmett was trapped in the bathysphere, since he was outside the glass house. That made the talk between Marty and the fake Jaques Doutoux a lot shorter, only two sentences.

Back then…

"Ok, can I go in the bathysphere?" Asked Marty as he put his hands on the counter

"Sure sure, just step right in!" Fake Jaques Doutoux answered, hoping to fake the bathysphere levers as 'clogged'

End Flashback

Calvin heard a specific music, it was the credits music for Super Mario Bros. that meant that Marty and Calvin Jr. finished the game. Marty stood up and did a small cheer.

"We did it!" Calvin Jr. exclaimed

"Congratulations!" Calvin complimented

"Thanks, now, I must get home to dad, y'know!" Marty told them, and greeted farewell.

Marty went back and sat on his bedroom, and thought of how complicated his life was, with the Time Travelling, let alone the Temporal Duplicates. His relationship with Calvin had become more complicated after October 1985.

He wanted a simple life, where he doesn't have to keep anything secret, well, there will never be a life like that, but he could at least not talk about time travel, hell, even his parents know it, but his siblings don't know.

He couldn't tell his band members, he couldn't tell his friends, he couldn't tell his classmates, basically, he couldn't tell anybody except for his best friend, girlfriend and parents and their friends.

He wanted a simple life, like in the 1890's… or even… 1932! He could temporally duplicate himself, so they don't notice anything, and have a peaceful life at the same time, but he will need to split his thinking, so there is no trouble. But since Emmett built the split thinking duplication feature on the Time Machine, it will be easy.

He will go back to 1932!

He will become Sonny Crockett, and at the same time… Marty McFly

**Yup, next chapter starts the second scenario before the ending. The first scenario is over… I hate repeating chapters, so don't expect a Sonny Crockett timeline version of the previous chapters! And tell me, does anyone here want Calvin Jr. to go back too? ****_NEXT CHAPTER: SONNY CROCKETT (AND WHO KNOWS, MICHAEL CORLEONE)_**


	11. Chapter 10: Sonny Marty Crockett

Chapter 10

**Tenth Chapter Anniversary! On the chapter that was in my very first plans for this! I thought I'd go with the original plans, so no Calvin Jr. in the 1930's on, sorry, if anyone wanted it.**

Marty got onto his 1930's clothes. He was wearing the same thing he wore in the trip that led to the timeline from 1986B, to 1986C. So that meant he was wearing a brown suit coupled up with a white shirt underneath, a black tie was hanging from his neck to his front, his formal pants were the same colour as his suit.

Now, he was fully prepared to go to the 1930's and no one, of this timeline at least, won't even know it, they never will since this timeline will get erased and no one will remember life without Sonny Crockett.

Marty skateboarded to Doctor Brown's house, he saw the white house standing as the sunlight touched the brown doors and the transparent windows of the house. Marty went into the garage and flew the car out of the garage. He went a few meters up in the sky, pretty low, but he went a certain distance up so no one would see the DeLorean.

Marty saw the location where Emmett #1's old house used to be, until 1939, when the remaining Browns left for Australia. New South Wales to be precise, but Marty didn't keep records that precise to know the descendants of Emmett #1 and Clara Clayton.

Now, there was the remains of a wooden log cabin, that was now a bit greenish and torn, which happened due to time.

Anyway, he will be able to witness their trip to Australia because he was going one year before Emmett #1 Lloyd Brown dies. And then, he will take over the house, possibly, if he doesn't find an house first.

It was June 14th 1987, so he calculated for a while until he realised that he had to go to November 12th 1932. The destination time display was set to 'Jul 1 1956 3:00 PM', so he deduced that he took his temporal duplicate, Calvin's time machine. He changed the date to 'Nov 12 1932', he was about to change the time when he decided that 3:00 PM was good.

So he inputted the time and went to November 12th, which was ironic, since that was the same date that three things happened, only that those were in 1955. The storm is remembered by everyone who witnessed it. The November 1955 Storm.

The Clock Tower stopped, Marty went forward in time and the Temporal Duplicating Adventures began on the date.

And he was going the same date 23 years before.

Marty now was going to be another person, and himself at the same time, if he survives until 1987. His only intention is to have a peaceful life in the 1930's, not that World War II and when Emmett comes up with the Flux Capacitor!

Marty thought that was enough thinking, he pushed the pedal roughly, making the DeLorean shake a bit, equally rough, making Marty almost hit the right door, he regained balance and went to eighty… 82… 85…. 86… 87

Right then, he reached 88 miles per hour, the DeLorean was hit on the back by the energy collected and stored in the Flux Capacitor to boost the DeLorean up to 10,000,000,000 Miles per Hour and break a hole in the space time continuum, leaving the all familiar twin flame trails due to friction.

The first duplicate was now Sonny Crockett. He landed the DeLorean in front of the Brown house, the one of Emmett #1, not the Emmett Brown who was 18.

Two kids were playing on the field of the upstanding log cabin, it was sturdy and fully brown, there was a chimney on top, puffing smoke, so Marty presumed that they were either making lunch, or simply boiling water. When the kids saw the DeLorean, they stared at the driver, Sonny Marty Crockett.

There was a girl and a boy. The girl's hair was honey blond and her eyes were similar to Jennifer's. Except that it had more blue than green. The boy had brown hair, full oak brown hair, his eyes were also brown. The girl was wearing a white and gold dress which went from her neck to her feet. The boy was wearing something similar to what Verne was wearing in his trip to 1985.

The two were roughly the same height, about four foot seven.

The two kids were looking at the DeLorean suspiciously, and then they eyed Sonny Crockett.

"Who are you?" The boy finally asked, let alone say something.

"Mar-Sonny! Sonny Crockett" Sonny introduced himself

"Why do you have a… that car?" The girl asked

"I'll tell you when you answer me… are you two relatives of Emmett Lloyd Brown?" Sonny asked

"Yes, I am Danny Brown and this is my cousin, Harmony Brown" The boy answered

"Ok, I'm a Temporal Duplicate of Marty McFly, sound familiar?" Sonny asked

"Grandpa Emmett told us about them. I never expected to see one" The boy confessed

Harmony and Danny took Sonny into the house, and the teenager was met by two men, a brown haired one and a blonde haired one. There was also a man on a wheelchair who looked a lot like…

"Emmett #1!" Sonny exclaimed

"Marty!" Emmett #1 exclaimed

"Grandpa, the man told his name was 'Sonny'" Harmony pointed out

"Ah! You're fake identity!" Emmett #1 exclaimed "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to live here!" Sonny exclaimed

"And so that's why you used your alias. Interesting!" Emmett #1 exclaimed, astounded

"Yes, your Temporal Duplicate figured out how to use the Temporal Duplication technology by normal Time Travel, so there's a normal Marty McFly and Calvin Klein!" Sonny was blissfully unaware that Emmett #1 was unaffected by the Timeline Changes

"Calvin Klein?" Emmett #1 asked, confused

"Your nephew!" Sonny exclaimed "You don't know him?"

"Not that I'm aware of, unless you're talking about the time you went to 1955"

"No… I temporally duplicated myself twice already, making Calvin Klein, and this is the final one!" Sonny waved his hands sideways

It took a while for Sonny to tell the whole story… since it was long, when he finished. All the Brown family was there, not the ones who came in 1908, the time travelling one.

"Interesting! Very Interesting!" Emmett #1 stroked his wrinkled chin

"That means we have an uncle!" Danny exclaimed, ecstatic

"And we have a cousin!" Verne cheered, also ecstatic

Sonny saw the Browns cheer about having a new relative. When they finished, they all ate, the Browns decided one thing.

"We won't be leaving Hill Valley, whatsoever!" Jules announced

"What?!" Sonny was stunned, positively, they were supposed to go to Australia!

"What's wrong with that?" Verne asked, immediately concerned for their new friend and the man he visited when he was 10

Sonny told them all what happened, but Emmett #1 reassured all of them that it was ok to alter the timeline that drastically if the timeline had truly restarted and refreshed

**Yup! That's the end of that chapter! Next chapter will be Sonny reuniting with young Emmett Brown. Here's a list of Temporal Duplicates.**

**Marty List**

**Marty #1 = Marty Seamus McFly (Born 1968)**

**Marty #2 = Calvin Marty Brown Klein (Supposedly Born 1938, Duplicate)**

**Marty #3 = Sonny Marty Crockett (Supposedly Born 1913, Duplicate)**

**Emmett List**

**Emmett #1 = Emmett Lloyd Brown (Supposedly Born 1844)**

**Emmett #2 = Emmett Lathrop Brown (Born 1914, Duplicate)**

**Ok, that's the list, now you all have an organised list of all duplicates. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: SONNY AND EMMETT_**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting an Old Friend

Chapter 8

**My first Back to the Future Fanfiction which went over 7 chapters, this is the second chapter of the Sonny Arc.**

**So anyway, to avoid confusion, any Emmett Brown before the Temporal Duplication will be named 'Emmett', and after the duplication, just so you remember, the Emmett who goes to 1885 and stays is 'Emmett #1', the Emmett who goes to 2025 and returns to 1985 is 'Emmett #2'.**

Sonny Martin Crockett was nervous, he was again going to meet young Emmett Brown, but at least he did not have to worry about the timeline.

But he was nervous still. Emmett #1 and Young Emmett had a friendship the same way as Emmett #2 and Marty. Though Young Emmett wasn't going to be a rock star. Emmett #1 came up to Sonny.

"Still nervous?" Emmett #1 asked

"Yes" Sonny answered

"It's okay, he's just an old friend, nothing to be scared of!" Emmett #1 exclaimed, optimistic

"Yeah… but I'm afraid of altering your timeline" Sonny confessed

"It's okay, I did that too!" Emmett #1 answered "Granted, it's sometimes our destiny to alter time and it's yours too"

"Uh… Okay" That eased Sonny's nervousness, but not enough though

"It's okay! Your intention is to not time travel anymore and live a simple life, you will get that with Young Emmett Brown!" Emmett #1 exclaimed

Sonny just bobbed his head up and down. A few minutes later, young Emmett came along.

"Hello! I figured that Sonny is your first name, but you prefer 'Marty'" Emmett told the ex-Time Traveller

"Yup, and I decided to stick with 'Sonny'" Sonny told Emmett

"Sure, why not!" Emmett then balanced his chin between the gap of his thumb and index finger "Though you will need readjustment to stay here!"

"Oh! Old Emmett was kind enough to get me a house" Sonny assured

Emmett and Sonny walked and talked to each other as they went. The scenery of the 1930's was more technological to anybody who remembered of the older timelines, which was only Emmett #1 for some reason.

There were electric guitars from the 1950's on music store shelves, though that didn't faze Sonny at all since he was from the Calvin Timeline.

Though Emmett #1 moved technology forward considerably, there were almost no difference in the timeline. No hovercars in 1985. Emmett #1 only moved some technology by 20 decades, so electric guitars were made in 1920, instead of 1940 and so on and so on. Most inventions got this treatment except for Transistors and anything related to time travel, since those two things being invented earlier would create a paradox.

Sonny arrived at Young Emmett's place. The lab was nearly the same as 1931, there was a electric guitar hung on the wall, an amplifier next to it. There were a couple of law books and a fish tank, though now it was cleaned and no longer released any stinky gas, nor bacteria.

Sonny was impressed by the lab, and how much cleaner it was.

"Since you made me and pop relate better, I was able to make the lab better!" Emmett exclaimed

"Your welcome" Sonny commented

"Anyway, where's Einstein?" Emmett asked, remembering the dog Sonny had with him

"Oh… he's now taken care of by a friend" Sonny told a half-truth, Emmett #2 owned Einstein

"Oh, I just wanted to do experiments with him" Emmett sadly noted, and then perked up "Well, at any rate, I have you!"

"Yeah" Sonny answered "Just don't do any dangerous tests on me, that you could do on an animal instead"

"Sure, sure!" Emmett replied

Sonny then looked around for the saxophone, he saw it on a table behind the Mental Alignment Meter, which was beside the guitar, then Sonny decided to play a few notes on the guitar.

He picked it up and played the first few notes of Huey Lewis and the News's Power of Love.

"You know how to play the guitar?" Emmett asked

"Yeah… it's my main instrument" Sonny answered

"Do you mind if I join along?" Emmett asked

"Sure, no problem!" Sonny exclaimed

Then, both of the friends began playing music from their instruments, well, anything from before the 1930's. Then, they liked it and began playing for all the night.

**Yeah… kinda cheesy, but, I don't know what else I could do, the next chapter and so on will focus on the 1940's, the meeting sub-arc has finished, the next sub-arc will be World War II.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Death and A New Girl

Chapter 9

**I actually decided that this chapter will be in 1933, one year later, when Emmett #1 dies, and then, I will do a time skip to 1947, after the end of World War II, concerning the relationship between Jill Wooster and Emmett Brown**

Sonny was walking towards Emmett #1's house. He experienced a lot this past one year, today was November 12th 1933, he was going to the house of Emmett #1 to celebrate the reverse anniversary of the Clock Tower Lightning.

After they played music on November 13th 1932, Sonny became best friends with Emmett Brown, they began doing experiments together and Sonny made regular visits to Emmett #1 with Emmett. Sonny sometimes made visits alone to hear some 80's rock music, to prevent him from regretting his decision to Temporally Duplicating himself twice.

Sonny had this feeling to come to Emmett #1's house this day. So then, he rang the doorbell, and he saw Daniel, or Danny Brown, the boy was now 12, turning 13.

"Hi Danny" Sonny greeted  
"Hello. You might want to come to Grandpas's room" Danny vaguely told Sonny, who did that and saw Emmett #1 lying down on his bed, his entire family, except for Clara, who died years ago, and Emmett #1 looking weak. Sonny feared the worst and stood beside his friend's bed.

"Yes, I am dying" Emmett #1 confirmed his friend's worst fears

"No!" Sonny weakly exclaimed

Emmett #1 sighed a bit and looked around his room for one last time, everything was there, science equipment on the multiple shelves around the light-blue painted room, a balcony on the left, entrance door on the other. Except, everything looked darker.

"Marty!" Emmett #1 exclaimed

"Sonny!" Sonny corrected

"Whatever. You were a good friend to me, especially after we met back in 1982, when you found my dog and brought him back to me. I was grateful for that. You were a good friend, and you changed my life, especially after you time travelled" Emmett recalled the Marty back in 1955 for a while

"Don't leave me Doc!" Sonny sadly exclaimed

"This cannot be avoided" Emmett #1 told the young adult

"Sorry" Jules muttered, lowering his head

"You changed my life, even when I was unaware of it, you changed my life as a friend, a relative, and a… partner. Yes, I remember you back in 1932! You were a good friend, and you always will be!" Emmett #1 then closed his eyes and his consciousness went out, forever

Sonny's tears threatened to drop, the Doc, or at least the Doc #1 died, and he won't be able to see him again, he did have Emmett and Emmett #2, but those two people won't be the same, they won't have the caring of Emmett #1, those were one of the good thing about Emmett #1.

"I decided, due to Sonny, that we will stay in Hill Valley!" Jules exclaimed

"Agreed!" Verne exclaimed

"Yeah, I would like that, and we might have an extra friend, maybe two extra friends!" Sonny noted

**_Time Skip_**

May 16th 1947

Sonny was content, ever since everyone got over Emmett #1's death, they continued on with their normal lives, Emmett and Sonny working on experiments together, Jules and Verne taking care of the rest of the family, and so and so. The only abnormal thing was that Emmett and Sonny didn't visit so frequently, and they only visited normally once every two months, just to be nice.

World War II didn't affect Sonny that much, but it affected Emmett a lot. Emmett had to leave to do some things for World War II, which was, for as far as Sonny was concerned, help the Americans win the war.

When Emmett came back, he showed a lot of visible changes, some changes that made him more like his 1955 self. He now seriously wondered what would happen to the 1985 Time Travel Adventures when it finally came.

But Emmett visibly changed a lot to what he was like in 1955, but not fully, since Emmett was more outgoing than his 1955 self, Emmett #2 never really talked about what made the final part of his change from his 1931 self to 1955 self.

Then, Emmett came into his apartment, they both lived in the same apartment, only Sonny lived one floor higher. Emmett came with a girl, she was blonde and had fair skin, she was one of those stereotypical women back in these times. Sonny perked up, since he was interested in why the girl was with his friend.

"Hey, Emmett" Sonny greeted

"Hello Sonny!" Emmett greeted him back

"Who's that girl?" Sonny asked, interested

"She's my girlfriend, Jill Wooster!" Emmett exclaimed

"Jill Wooster!" Sonny mumbled, surprised, she was the Dean's daughter that will break up with Emmett in 1954! Of course!

"She's the Hill Valley High School Dean's daughter!" Emmett exclaimed

"Yeah… you two have a nice relationship" Sonny complimented, trying to not get Emmett's hopes high, this will be a long 7 years!

**Yup, next chapter will take place in 1954, when Emmett is given the choice to do three experiments, but declined all of them. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: SECOND BREAKUP OF EMMETT BROWN_**


	14. Chapter 14: Breakup

Chapter 10

**Author: This chapter, is the chapter, the not-so-fantastic chapter, the…**

**Audience: Okay we get it!**

**Author: The Chapter where Emmett Brown breaks up with Jill Wooster**

Sonny Marty Crockett, who's age was now 41, was tolerating Jill Wooster for years, a long time. But finally, did the time come. Emmett told Marty that Jill Wooster and him broke up in May 15th 1954, back in 1975, or was that the future?

Anyway! Sonny was really looking forward to this day, Jill Wooster will never see Emmett ever again, let alone Sonny!

Sonny was actually disgusted with the Emmett and Jill romantic moments that he was actually glad that he didn't consult Calvin Jr. first before temporally duplicating himself.

Sonny had to use all his willpower to even tolerate Jill Wooster, especially the day Jill called Emmett 'delusional' for thinking that he wasn't crazy. Sonny literally had to hold back his voice from arguing with that woman.

Sonny went to Emmett's Mansion. Sonny moved to a house outside of town, right next to the spot where Emmett #2 moved when Calvin Jr.

Now, he went into the mansion to see three boys, the tallest man was wearing formal clothes, black hair, with a black beard and moustache. He looked like he was in his 50's. Everything seemed normal, with there being stuff everywhere, sofas neatly cleaned and experiments on tables.

The other two were in their 30's, as seen, since they were younger. They looked similar, one was auburn, and was clean shaved, another was also clean shaved, and his hair was brown.

Dr. Emmett Brown was standing in the middle, he was now blonde, he in fact, dyed his hair brown, and later broke the habit at the start of the 50's.

The four looked like they were in a heated argument, 'Just like expected', Sonny thought.

"I refuse to cooperate in any of these three projects!" Emmett exclaimed

"You and my daughter will no longer be in any relationship, unless you cooperate!" The 50 year old man, who Sonny knew was Dean Wooster, Jill Wooster's father, exclaimed, his voice booming through the room

"I have no interest!" Emmett told the three of them

"Fine!" The Dean left immediately

Emmett looked at Sonny, and immediately tensed visibly. Sonny went closer to Emmett.

"Hey, so you heard the argument" Emmett greeted

"Hi. And, I did. I'd be careful about Jill there, if I were you!" Sonny warned

"Ok, friend!" Emmett heeded the warning carefully, usually, Sonny was right about his warnings, so Emmett knew to heed them

And yet again, Sonny was right, Sonny had insisted on staying with Emmett, his reason was 'Why Not?', but his real reason was to see how Jill actually broke up with Emmett.

The next day, Jill came in, Emmett straightened his clothes, remembering Sonny's warning. Emmett, after realising that Jill wasn't actually in love with him. She just wanted him to perform these useless experiments.

"Hello, Emmett" Jill greeted, and sat next to Emmett on the couch

"Hi" Emmett got nervous. This would be his second breakup

"So, which one do you choose?" Jill asked

"None!" Emmett exclaimed "I refuse to support any experiment!"

"Fine, you madman!" Jill exclaimed "And I never even liked Jules Verne in the first place!

Jill left, and Emmett knew that the relationship was over. Emmett was now glad that Sonny was with him, without his warnings, he would've been crying by now.

He knew what he had to do.

"Sonny, kindly dispose of those pictures of me and Jill" Emmett requested Sonny

"Gladly!" Sonny exclaimed and dropped it in the garbage bin

What's wrong with his relationships? First was Edna Strickland, whom broke up with him for an accident and a weirdly acting singer.

Now was Jill Wooster, whom actually wanted to take advantage of him, despite his words back on the night of October 12th 1931. Now the question was, 'Will he ever find true love?'

**Author: Now, is the end, the end of the chapter, the not-so-marvellous chapter, the**

**Audience: We Get It!**

**Author: *Dodges tomatoes being thrown* Okay guys, that's about it, the next chapter will be Sonny revealing Emmett Brown about the Time Machine! Bye! *Runs off stage and narrowly dodges another tomato***


	15. Chapter 15: The Time Machine

Chapter 14

**I realised the mistake I've made with naming chapters… Sorry!**

Sonny Crockett just returned to town, he had been in a work trip, he was now a businessman. He didn't have much skill in business, and it was pretty local, but he provided repairs for anything. His business's name was Crockett Brown Repairs.

He had been in a work trip to make more profit from customers, his business was no longer local, since a famous businessman provided advertisement. He went to Washington D.C. He had to tell Emmett about it.

It was November 17th 1955. Which Sonny deduced was the day Marty went back to 1985. He went on November 5 1955, and intentionally returned 5 days late, his excuse would be that he stayed there for a while because he felt like it

If Emmett didn't ask about the time machine first, which happened.

It was in Emmett's mansion, when it happened. Sonny returned home from the trip. Emmett looked at his friend

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked, then shook his head "You can tell me later!"

"Why?" Sonny asked

"I came up with the most brilliant invention while you were gone!" Emmett exclaimed

"What?" Sonny had a feeling it would be…

"A Time Machine!" Emmett exclaimed

"Really?" Sonny had to act normal

"Yes, and a visitor came from 1985, the year I complete that machine!" Emmett exclaimed

"I have no reason to argue with you" Sonny replied

"If you had a time machine, what era would you visit?" Emmett asked

"The 1920's!" Sonny answered, and then decided to reveal it "I already have a time machine"

"What? You gotta be joking!" Emmett exclaimed

"No really, I can prove it!" Sonny exclaimed "Let's go to Jules's house! He can prove it!"

Though skeptical at first, Emmett accepted due to Sonny's persistence. They both went to the house of the former Emmett #1.

Emmett remembered of Emmett #1 when they went in

"I haven't seen you guys in a while" Verne, now looking older, but not old, greeted

"Yeah… me too!" Sonny exclaimed "Look, I need you to show Emmett my time machine!"

"So he knows!" Verne exclaimed, surprised "Ok then, if you insist, come with me to the garage"

"Ok" Emmett followed Verne, hesitant

To the Doctor's surprise, he sees a steam train, and a DeLorean in a huge, green garage. He walks over to the car and sees the Flux Capacitor and everything in it's place

"Are you related to Marty?" Emmett asked

"I am him. When you meet a Calvin Klein, I'll explain the whole thing, but all you need to know now, is that there is a type of technology on the time machines that duplicates the time traveller" Sonny told Emmett

"Oh… so was the Old Emmett me?" Emmett asked

"Yes, but I called him Emmett #1!" Sonny answered

"I believe you… thank god I don't have to be alone for the next 30 years about the time machine!" Emmett exclaimed

Sonny had to chuckle, in the old timeline, he did.

**Sorry about short chapter, I was watching a T.V. show I got hooked on, and apparently I lost all sense of time… wait… I'm writing a time travel fan fiction which I have a lack of time writing. Ironic! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: TEMPORAL KLEIN_**


	16. Chapter 16: Union of the Duplicates

Chapter 15

**Now, the second last chapter, I can't wait! Anyway, I just noticed that my Back to the Future Fanfiction are the most unpopular of the two movie series and one cartoon I write fanfiction of. Though I don't actually care about popularity, It's making me lose inspiration, as a result, making**

Sonny was a bit nervous, as he remembered that Calvin was going to be in Hill Valley, Sonny actually took advantage of times which Calvin was with his friends, because he wasn't confident to tell Calvin about the full extent of the Temporal Duplications.

But now, he had the confidence, it was now November 15th 1958, six months after Calvin and Emmett ended fighting and Calvin and Mary fell in love. This is the perfect time.

Sonny saw the mansion still standing, soft breeze was blowing on his skin as he touched the doorbell, making a familiar 'ding dong' sound. Emmett opened the door and saw Sonny

"Sonny! What are you doing here? Calvin's here!" Emmett exclaimed

"Yeah, I think this is a good time to reveal it to him" Sonny told his best friend

Emmett ushered Sonny in and gave him some tea, then Emmett called Calvin to sit on the sofas with Sonny and Emmett

"Woah… this guy looks just like me!" Calvin exclaimed

"This is Sonny Crockett, my friend, and it's okay, he knows about Time Travel!" Emmett reassured

"Oh… I know Sonny, not personally though. He's the father of Dave's friend,Verne" Calvin clarified

"So you remember the latest timeline!" Sonny noted, then covering his mouth

"Wait… latest timeline? You time traveled, you couldn't have unless…" Calvin then gasped "You're a Temporal Duplicate of Marty!"

"Yup, that's me, the third temporal duplicate!" Sonny replied

Sonny, Calvin and Emmett talked a while about what would happen and when. They decided to go to Eastwood Ravine, to celebrate the union. When they got there, there were lots of colourful open tents. All of Hill Valley's residents were there. Emmett deduced that it was an open party. They went in, and then ate.

Emmett, Sonny and Calvin were sitting on chairs next to a white table near Eastwood Ravine.

"So, how's this party?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, great uncle Doc!" Calvin exclaimed

"I think that too, Emmett" Sonny replied, and then saw an open roofed car going at the direction of Eastwood Ravine "I also think history just repeated itself!"

Sonny quickly went into Emmett's Packard, which was fortunately, near. Sonny quickly drove the car to the direction the girl was screaming. Sonny felt a bit scared, since it was a bit more dangerous with cars.

"Hold my hand!" Sonny exclaimed to the girl

"Ok!" The girl exclaimed, and held his hand, Sonny pulled her into the Packard, the girl had hair on her face "My name's Julia" Then she waved her hair off, showing her face, and blue eyes "Julia Clayton" Then the girl became mesmerised at Sonny

"Sonny Crockett!" Sonny introduced himself

It was certain that Sonny and Julia fell in love. Calvin just smiled, since he knew that would have happened.

**This chapter is even shorter than the last one, and because I am losing inspiration for this story so quickly, the next chapter will be the last chapter, where all the characters I introduced to this story will celebrate Christmas 1987, after all the Temporal Duplications, and that will be the end! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: CHRISTMAS OF THE DUPLICATES_**


	17. Chapter 17: A Temporal Celebration

Chapter 16

**This story was +1x2 more chapters than my previous BTTF fanfiction. This is the last chapter.**

Sonny Crockett was celebrating christmas with Marty McFly, Calvin Klein and all their relatives and friends. It was December 25th 1987. After Sonny met Julia Clayton, they married not long after and had two kids, Jules, who was born in 1960, and Verne, who was born in 1963, they were both named after Jules Verne and the two people who were the children of Emmett #1, Sonny's kids even looked like Emmett #1's kids.

Verne became friends with David McFly. And since all the Temporal Duplicating was over, Emmett #2 decided to relax it a bit and not use it anymore, since it caused significant alteration to the timeline.

They were all in Emmett #2's house, it looked similar to the mansion before it burnt, but smaller. There was a not-so large christmas tree in the middle of the main room.

Sonny was talking to Emmett right then. They were talking about all the alterations of the timeline.

"Now, so after this, there are a lot more people in existence. I mean, Marty has Clint Brown and Calvin Jr.!" Emmett #2 exclaimed, Clint Brown was the great-great grandson of Emmett #1.

"Yup, and in the first timeline I remembered, I only had one family friend, Calvin Jr!" Sonny exclaimed

"Well, all we can do now, is witness, just like the old codgers we are!" Emmett #2 exclaimed

"We're not old physically, I mean, we both got rejuvenations!" Sonny countered, sliding his hands across his grey hair "But yes, your right"

"Y'know, sometimes, I feel like the third wheel" Emmett #2 changed the subject

"How come?" Sonny asked

"You have a girl, all your Temporal Duplicates do, and I don't!" Emmett #2 pouted

"It's okay, I mean, I lost hope when I met Julia, I understand what you mean!" Sonny exclaimed

"Well, anyway, the Jill Wooster thing does make me feel a gist of nervousness around girls anyway!" Emmett #2 exclaimed

While Emmett #2 and Sonny talked, there was Calvin, George, Lorraine and Mary talking to each other. They were in the kitchen drinking juice.

"Well, now we understand you. Now that we know about time travel" George told Calvin

"Yeah, I thought of it, and apparently, telling you all has been a wise decision!" Calvin exclaimed

"I wonder if I could travel through time!" Lorraine wondered aloud, with a wondrous glint

"Possibly, but we'll need to ask Doc Brown, or Mr. Crockett at first" George replied

As the adults were talking about time travel, the former teenagers, Marty, Calvin Jr. and Clint Brown, who looked exactly like 1930's Emmett Brown, were talking to each other about their special friendship.

"Well, our friendship happened due to Temporal Duplicates" Clint told the two

"I mean, our births were induced by you, Marty!" Calvin Jr. exclaimed

"Not exactly, since Clint not born from my linage!" Marty exclaimed "He's a Brown, and Sonny says that he still existed in the original timeline, just in Australia!"

"Yeah, you're right! But we are a fortunate bunch, to know of the Time Machine!" Marty exclaimed

"Yeah, and we have a lot of people knowing about it, due to Temporal Duplicates!" Calvin Jr. clarified

"Well, anyway, I don't think my Great-Great Grandpa's Temporal Duplicate will allow us to Time Travel too much" Clint said

"Yeah, I plan to minimise Time Travel use anyway" Calvin Jr. promised

The three laughed, it was a good time, they all talked about time travel and the differences within the original timeline and the newest timeline, and apparently, there were a lot of differences from the original timeline.

_THE END_

**Well, this might be my shortest chapter of all my stories. Now, I'm going to take a break from BTTF for three times I have to update those fics.**


End file.
